


And the sun shines

by oncealiceswann



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Not real, Other, RPF?, based on some interviews I read, nothing to do with real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney recalls the one time he might have hurt John Lennon at an very old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the sun shines

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined things a bit... But the majority of this story is based on the interviews I read. First English fic though.

Somebody told him one day when he was a child wandering alone the streets which had no names, or he never knew their names. How old he was he could not remember, yet he remembers that old guy nuzzling his back against the tree. He remembers that because it was silly, very silly.   
'A man must break his back to earn his day of leisure.’ He heard this and laughed, because that was the kind of thing he could talk about maturely(I don’t even know if this word exists) with his friends like he was a grown up, but only understood it many years later, when his children today get bored at his old tales that were told many times. ‘Your stories are endless,’ as they said. And it was true. He laughed at himself, like he was younger.  
 He was still surviving, but it was almost like afterlife. There were four of them when they were young, but there were only two now. He wondered what they are now. Best friends? Brothers? Perhaps that would be the mystery of his life, but he doesn’t care that much now. He had been through many things, so this was no big deal compared with them.   
And at an very old age he began to think about his life, like many old guys do. He recalled that sentence he heard when he was a child. He put that in a song, but he was still young then. Did he really understand it when he sang the lyrics on the stage? Another mystery of his life, he said to himself. He smiled when he recalled the melody, and began to sing slowly, much more slowly than he did when he was young, like everything he does today, much more slowly.   
'Was she told when she was young the pain would lead to pleasure  
 Did she understand it when they said  
That a man must break his back to earn his day of leisure  
Will she still believe it when he’s dead? Ah girl…'  
He was satisfied with his marriage. John had Yoko, he had Linda. Linda was good. She was not as good as Yoko when it came to music, but he wouldn’t want Yoko to be his wife. He disliked her for so long that it was almost childlike. He forgave her at last, but he still couldn’t help thinking that it was she who ruined John’s life, and also his. For that, he did not want to forgive her. She once said after John’s death that nobody had hurt John more than he did. ‘He really adored you,’ that was what she said. He just snorted and shut himself away, feeling angry with his friend, but a bit sad, because he died. It seemed that he had hurt eveyone. Even Ringo told him personally at his wedding. They were in the toilet, and he was told that in his life he hurt Ringo badly three times without himself noticing. He didn’t hurt anyone. Even if he did, he never meant to. Those words towards him were so unfair. Didn’t John hurt him? ‘Nothing’s gonna stop us from writing hits when we are old,’ John promised when they were young.  
'You didn’t make it, you old git,’ he thought,’ you only lived to forty.’   
And he said that the two of them shared a mutual thing. Their music popped out every time they looked into each other’s eyes. John said every song belonged to THEM. Both of them, no matter who came up with the idea first, because they both knew their music was born out of their friendship. Nothing could get between them. He was proud to have a friend like John. Once they walked into a candy shop in London, John bought a bar of chocolate, and when they got out John said,’ Do you want a half, Paul?’ And he answered,’You are willing to share with me?’ Because that was good, good and warm. (And how oddly all the things he could remember are just little things like that.) But he soon found out that John could be sweet as well as cruel, like every other man. Nobody got between them in their music untill a woman came into John’s life. Yoko, she was more of a mum than a lover. John said she knew everything, she was good at music, and he would show the world that they were madly in love. At first he thought it was fine, because he didn’t know John was going to marry her. Of course John’s friends protested. They said she was no good for him. But John was blinded by her crazy love. ‘You are all so cruel,’ he said, especially meant for Paul,’You are an idiot.I want a divorce!’ And how could Paul blame him? If a man wanted a new life, it was like chasing a new girl, he would have to throw all his past away to show his loyalty for the new one. All because of women. But wasn’t himself just the same?  
 He looked down on his fingers. A wedding ring was shinning under the sun. He stroked it softly for some time, and this made him recall his wife.   
Linda was a good wife, despite her lack of gift in music.(compared with Yoko of course) He liked her though. She was understanding, and he liked that. The battle between John and him started on Yoko, but Linda never disappointed him. She was harmless compared with Yoko, and he enjoyed that, too. Linda was indeed a nice partner for him. But then he remembered that John didn’t like Linda either, just like he disliked Yoko. How could that be? He was confused for a moment, because Linda never did any harm.And then he remembered, that the one and only time he and Linda made John upset.  
It was near the break of the band, and he was trying all he could do to avoid it. They didn’t meet very often, and nobody wanted to stay in the band any more. They blamed Paul for stopping them from seperating, and Paul just took the blame, thinking they would understand him later, which was a great mistake. He arranged a rehearsal on Chrstmas just to get everybody back together, he liked the feeling when the four of them were together, because that just felt right. But he didn’t go there that night. He was having a peaceful dinner with Linda when John called. Everybody was there but him. He said it was he and Linda’s anniversery, so he wanted to celebrate, with her only. That was romantic, but that was what drove John crazy. A couple of minutes later, John appeared in his back garden, entering his door without announcement. ‘How could you be this selfish?’ And he noticed the painting hanging on Paul’s wall. John gave it to him ten years ago, as a symbol of their friendship. Paul valued it so very much. John would be happy knowing this at any other time, but definately not now. He drew it from the wall, torn it into pieces, and threw it into the bin. Then he went out without a word, leaving him a mad figure. At that moment something made his heart clench. That was the only time in his life that he wished he wasn’t so sentimental. Angry tears stung in his eyes, threatening to fall all over the fragments. But just then a soothing hand gently touched his shoulder. Linda. And he immediately held back his emotions, didn’t want to worry his love of life. Sometimes women could change a lot in men’s lives.  
He forgave Yoko at last, finally understood what a woman could do to a man, and for that, he forgave John, too. He kissed Yoko’s cheek after his concert, and talked with her nicely. After all, they’ve been enemies for too long. Forty years, already longer than John’s life. At last they had peace.   
Good ending indeed, he thought to himself, not a bad life after all. He was afraid of dying alone when he was a child, but wasn’t any more. John died before him, so did Linda and George. Very possibly he was going to live a very lonely life at this old age, but that as well, might not be too long either.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on Tumblr first, using the same user name.


End file.
